Skins season five
by Maheshfunky
Summary: Emily and Naomi Move in with Pandora. But Emily worries as she finds out Naomi is mixing with a bad crowd. Detectives were impressed with Cook's skills and decided to hire him. Freddie and Effy move to Bristol University.
1. Fuck me! I know that blonde chick

**Skins**

**Chapter one**

**Fuck me! I know that blonde chick!**

"That's all of it." Naomi said as she dumped her luggage down.

"We bought so many souvenirs for everyone." Emily said with an innocent smile, the one that made Naomi's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks for letting us crash here Panda." Naomi said.

"Oh that's fine." Pandora shrugged like it was no big deal. "The mansion that I inherited from Nanny Get's lonely when you're on your own. Now with the three of us it will be so much fun! We can watch movies on Friday, get wrecked on Saturday, recover on Sunday! Can't wait!"

Naomi cringed.

"I'll show you your rooms!" Pandora said, skipping up the stairs.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh who could that be? I don't usually get visitors. Unless it's Thomas wanting a fuck."

"Actually I think it's for me." Naomi said, opening the door.

"Oh wow getting visitors already? This is fun." Pandora said.

There he was, outback jack the best dealer in Bristol.

"You got my pills?" Naomi asked.

"You got my money?" Jack asked.

They exchanged and he left. Just like that.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as Naomi closed the door.

"Oh just picking up for tonight."

"That was quick. First thing you do when you get back from holiday in Italy is buy drugs? Were you that desperate Naomi?"

"It's no big deal." She shrugged it off. "You're overreacting."

"Where did you meet someone with a name like _'Outback Jack'_ anyway?"

"When you were punishing me." Naomi hated when this had to be brought up, the whole fucking the dead girl thing was so old. She just wished she could erase it from her mind. "I did some really fucked up things that I'm not proud off. But it happened."

"Naomi if you're not proud of it then why are you still doing it? Severe your ties with those kind of people. Please." Emily smiled her smile again, and Naomi's heart warmed.

"Ok. I'm sorry Emily."

She said that too much these days.

***

"Who's our next target boss?" Cook said as he strolled into the office.

"Ah my man Cook!" Ryan slapped Cook on the back. "You're looking cheery."

"I'm always cheery." Cook sat at his desk resting his hands behind his head and putting his feet on the desk.

Ryan was also a new detective, he was tall, skinny almost lanky with blonde hair and a pretty face cougars would go crazy for. He could imagine having a good night out with Ryan. He'd give him a run for his money if they played how many girls they could get in one night.

"We've finally found Jack." Ryan said.

"Oh Jack as in my old mate outback jack?" Cook asked. Sitting a little straighter, now this sounds interesting. Seeing old friends reminded Cook how much his life has improved.

"Here we got a picture of him dealing to some blonde chick." Ryan handed him a picture.

Cook bolted upright when he saw the 'blonde chick'.

"Fuck me! I know that blonde chick; she's an old mate of mine." Cook stared at Naomi is disbelief. "Shit, didn't think she was that hardcore man."

"Well thanks to our eavesdropping system looks like your mate wants to pick up some more tomorrow, she's been texting him. We're gonna bust him then and catch him red handed."

"Shit. What's gonna happen to her?"

Ryan sucked in air.

"This will go on her record permanently. Every boss she's gonna have will see it."

"Shit that's bad. She's a good girl mate; can't I tell her not to go?"

"No cops have to see him physically dealing."

***

Freddie had helped Effy bring all her bags up the stairs to the halls of Bristol University. Mum and her boyfriend came along too.

Her roommate was Panda, but they were also with two other girls, Dru and Hannah. They seemed normal enough. Dru was doing some music course, she wore a grey hoody and white track suit bottoms. She had thick curly brown hair and always wore a grey cap, her features were somewhat plain. Hannah was pretty quiet, she was stunning though. Lovely orange fake tan with long black hair, big arse, flat stomach and huge tits. Just zero personality. So far.

Roger, her mum's boyfriend had been nothing but a pain. Just complaining, Effy wondered why he even agreed to help her move in the halls. Her mum Jocelyn had just been worrying about when Effy would call next and when her classes were. Just because Tony disappeared doesn't mean she will too.

The halls were packed with freshmen's. Effy held Freddie's big hands as they pushed through the crowd.

"Elizabeth, Freddie wait!" Roger called out.

"What does that wanker want now?" Effy muttered.

"Don't worry they'll be gone soon and we will be alone." Freddie whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickled her skin.

Effy's smile was slapped off her face. Roger was down on one knee. In the middle of the corridor with everyone around. He was holding Jocelyn's hand. People were turning to look.

"Jocelyn will you marry me?" Roger said.

So that's the reason he came.

"Oh for fuck sake." Effy muttered.


	2. She put her hand down his jeans

**Chapter two**

_Katie did what she knew best. She put her hand down his jeans._

"Yes Roger I will marry you!" Jocelyn said as she blushed. _I swear people shouldn't go that colour_, Effy thought.

People in the corridor were hooting and cheering, Effy just rolled her eyes. They had no idea what was going on. Roger was a psycho creep fucker. He reminded her of her old therapist, the one that almost killed Freddie.

"Ouch." Freddie said as he flinched away from Effy. She realised she was holding his hand to tight. "Babe you ok?"

"She can't marry him." Effy whispered.

***

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me girls." Cook said as he strolled into Pandora's mansion.

"I prefer not to be called a girl." JJ complained.

"Just have a seat."

Katie kissed her teeth. "Seriously Cook I have a party to get to can't you just tell us whatever it is you want to tell us now? Like quickly?"

"Have a seat. This is serious."

Katie sighed and sat on the sofa. Cook sat opposite Emily, JJ, Pandora and Katie.

"Is Naomi here?" He asked.

"No she's out doing god knows what." Emily said.

"Good, what I have to say is about her. At 2:00pm tomorrow Naomi is planning to pick up from Outback jack."

"Again?" Pandora blurted. "Wow she's a… what do you call it? Crackwhore."

"Outback jack? Shit." Katie said, looking somewhat impressed.

"She's not. She promised me she wouldn't." Emily said, it sounded almost like a plea. She was pleading Cook to tell her it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Ems." Cook said. "The cops are planning to bust Naomi and Jack, they want to catch him red handed. I could get fired for this but we have to try our best to distract Naomi, we cant tell her because the if the cops question her they'll know she's lying. We can't let her meet Jack. Are you guys in?"

"This is all my fault." Emily muttered.

"How'd you figure that out?" Katie snapped.

"Because she met these people when I was punishing her. If I hadn't had punished her this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, and if she hadn't fucking cheated on you then you wouldn't have had to punish her!" Katie yelled.

"Look are you guys in or not?"

They agreed to help, some not as enthusiastic as others.

***

"Dad don't I look sexy?" Karen said, watching the reruns of her talent show. She was so sexy on stage, even she had to admit that.

Dad didn't answer.

"Dad don't you think I look fitter than Britney. And I bet I have a better voice than that Ke$ha slag. Why haven't I made it in the business dad? Why?"

"Don't know love." Dad muttered.

"Oh you're even worse than Freddie. I'm hot get over it already. Don't be so uncomfortable."

The doorbell rang and dad gladly went to get it. After several seconds Dad came back in with man in a suit who looked like he was about eighty, well forty but eighty is the new forty these days.

"Hello Karen. I'm Trevor." He said as he sat down on a chair opposite her.

"Do you want my autograph? Sorry Trev but I only do that on my shows. You'll have to pay for it." Who was she kidding? There were no shows.

Trevor laughed. "Karen I have a proposition for you."

"What does that mean?" Karen asked.

"Erm a proposition means a deal sort of like a proposal."  
"Proposal? You want to marry me? Trev I don't even no you!" Karen said, outraged.

"Karen shut up and listen would you?" Dad said.

"Karen I would like you to join my girl band."

Silence.

"Will I be the lead singer?"

***

"Just act normal." Pandora said to JJ as they awaited Naomi to come have breakfast with them. Their conversation with Cook was really scary; Pandora didn't want Naomi to go to jail.

"Normal for us is sort of impossible. How long do we have to stall her?" JJ asked.

"It's one now, we need to talk to her until at least half one. Then we call Katie and it's her turn."

"I struggle to make conversation with the female race; I don't know how I'm going to do this for half an hour."

"Sssh Here she comes JJ." Pandora said.

"Hi guys." Naomi said happily. "This is new, going out for breakfast."

"Yes Pandora is really taking this housemate thing seriously."

"Don't you have a room with Effy in the University?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah but I like to swap from Effy to Naomi and Emily, its fun it can be like a double life."  
"YOU MIGHT GET ARRESTED TODAY!" JJ blurted.

Naomi and Pandora both turned to stare, as well as the rest of Costa.

"What?" Naomi asked.  
Ok think Pandora, how can I distract her?

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A FLYING FISH!" Pandora pointed out the window.

"You guys are the strangest people I've ever met." Naomi sighed. "How are things with Thomas babe?"

Good she thought it was a joke.

"Oh funny you ask, him and this other girl called Dru were asked to join a new night club as DJs. There's going to be a huge party to open it next week."

"Awesome, I should put that party on my calendar then." Naomi said.

"Are you going to be doing drugs?" JJ blurted.

"Sorry?"  
"You know, sniffing the good old Cocaine."

"_JJ_." Pandora warned.

"Erm… probably. Why?"

"No reason." JJ said.

"You are so bad at this." Pandora said.

"Bad at what?" Naomi asked.

"Oh shit."

"Ok this was really… fun I'm gonna go now." Naomi got up to leave.

"No you can't go!" JJ said.

"Please stay Naomi." Pandora said.

"Bye guys." Naomi wasn't having it.

***

Emily and Katie were in Cook's car.

"That's him." Cook said.

Outback jack was waiting for Naomi. The police cars were already in stake out. But they didn't know that Cook was here.

"Any word from Panda and JJ?" Emily asked.

"No nothing." Katie said.

"They should at least update us."

"What the fuck." Cook said, sitting up.

Naomi was walking down the street, about fifty meters away from Jack. JJ and Pandora were with her, tugging at her arms.

"Oh my fucking god what are they doing?" Katie said.

"Shit!" Cook yelled. "We're screwed."

Naomi was getting closer, Pandora and JJ were trying to distract her but Naomi wasn't having it. The police probably already spotted her.

"Why didn't they call us?" Katie exclaimed. "Fucking waste of space. Both of them."

"Shit, shit, shit." Cook kept repeating.

Emily got out the car.

"Emily! The fuck are you doing?" Katie snapped.

She got Naomi into this mess. She was going to get her out.

She walked over to Jack.

"What is she doing? Emily you idiot!" Katie yelled.

"Shut up your going to blow our cover." Cook said covering her mouth with his hands.

She tried to fight against him but Cook was too strong, he had her in a firm grip. It was only now Katie appreciated Cook's muscular chest and big arms. Why hadn't she ever noticed before?

"Katie be quiet." He pushed himself on top of her. He thought she was going to shout, but she just wanted to see what Emily was doing. With all her strength she pushed against Cook but it still wasn't enough. Katie did what she knew best. She put her hand down his jeans.

"Don't." Cook groaned.

She fumbled at his boxers and pushed her hand further down until she had a firm hold on his dick, which was surprisingly stiff. He moaned in pleasure. Pleasure!? Was he getting hard over her! She was Katie fucking Fitch; he had no idea who he was messing with. She squeezed and twisted and he instantly flew off her.

She leaned up just enough to see Emily standing next to Jack. They were talking. He put his hands in his pocket.

Sirens went on and Chaos exploded.


	3. You keep taking over!

**Chapter Three**

"_You keep taking over!"_

Everything seemed to explode in front of Katie. The police cuffed Emily and took her away, as well as that cunt Jack. Cook wrapped an arm around her breasts to hold her back.

"Seriously I went easy on you last time, this time I'll snap your dick off." Katie threatened; Cook removed his arm and looked at her with a new found respect in his eyes. Katie slipped out the car.

"EMILY!" Naomi was wailing. Pandora and JJ were on the floor, each holding Naomi's legs.

"WHY HAVE THEY TAKEN EMILY? WHAT HAPPENED? EMILY!"

"Oh would you shut the fuck up!" Katie screamed.

Naomi stopped crying and looked at her properly.

"You fucking did this you stupid cow!" Katie slapped Naomi across the face, so hard she fell to the ground.

Pandora Wrapped around her protectively.

"Stay back Katie." JJ said raising his hands to fend her off.

"They were gonna arrest you, you fucking bought drugs when you fucking promised Emily you fucking wouldn't!"

"What's going on?" Cook said jogging up.

"Emily blamed herself and decided to get arrested for you. She's completely innocent Naomi. You've just ruined her life!"

"I'm sorry Emily." Naomi wailed into Pandora's shoulder.

"You're pathetic." She hissed.

She sauntered away from the scene. She tangled her hands in her hair wishing Emily wasn't so… pure. Why did she have to love Naomi so much?

Cook was jogging up behind her.

"Katie there's nothing we can do now. Emily will probably be arrested for a day then they'll release her with a criminal record."

"Look I really can't be asked to talk right now."

"No point fuming about it babe. What's done is done."  
"Cook. What do you want?" She stopped walking. Put her hands on her hips and raised her chin at Cook.

"What do I want? More like what do you want?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever Cook, See ya around." She turned to walk away but Cook grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you want to hang out?" Cook asked, looking like she'd just stepped all over his ego.

"Hang out as in have sex?"

"Pretty much."

"Look just because you got hard over practically raping me doesn't mean we have to finish the job."

"Think about it Katie, We're equals you and me. Just think the two of us in a bedroom alone." Cook wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

"At least have a drink with me? You look like you need to blow off some steam."

Katie sighed.

"Fine. One drink."

***

One drink my arse.

"You know I don't know why we never spoke before." Katie said after a laughing fit.

"Is it because you were intimidated? You were scared of me. Because you've never met an equal before." Cook said.

"Hmm… nope probably not. I think it was because you were just a scumbag before. Oh and stop saying you're my equal. No ones my equal. " She smiled and took another gulp of beer.

"What so now I've got the fancy new job and money you notice me?"

"Pretty much yeah." They both laughed.

Cook leaned over, putting his serious face on.

"How bout it Katie? You and me right now. In the toilet."

Katie observed him for a few seconds.

"The toilet? You still are a scumbag. At least get a hotel room."

***

After Naomi had waited hours for Emily to be released they said nothing in the car journey home. Silence as they walked up the stairs and into the mansion.

"Emily I'm sorry." Naomi said finally.

"Ok." She replied flatly. "I think I'll sleep in my room tonight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Naomi charged into her room. It was happening again. She felt like Emily was punishing her again. She didn't want to be pushed into this hell again. She got out what was left of her drugs. She looked at them. She just looked at them.

With all the will power she could muster she flushed them down the toilet.

***

Cook didn't wait three seconds to pounce on her when they got in the hotel room. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her fiercely. Katie couldn't even gasp for air. He lifted her off her feet and threw her onto the couch. Before she could get up Cook pounced on her again, managing to remove his shirt midair. As his tongue explored her mouth she let her hands caress his back.

Wait a minute. Something didn't feel right. Why was he on top? Katie was always on top.

Putting both of her hands on his hips she pushed him off the couch and onto the floor. She sat on his stomach. He tried to fondle with her breasts but she pushed his hands away.

Now this was better. Now she was in control.

She kissed his lips, then his chin, then his neck then his chest.

Cook undid her shirt.

_Fuck sake!_

Katie slapped his hands away again and carried on kissing his stomach.

Somehow he managed to reach up and rip her expensive Ann summers bra off. Taking advantage of her shock he rolled her over so he was back on top.

He was doing it again; his body moved so fast she couldn't keep track of which part of her he was playing with now. When he finally leaned off her and allowed her to breath she discovered she was completely naked. _How the fuck did he manage that?_

Fine it was her turn now. She grabbed for his jeans, jerking them down without unbuckling his belt. For a few minutes they just wrestled on the floor.

"Would you stop it?" She finally said.

"Stop what?" Cook asked.

"You keep taking over!"

"Can't help it babe. It's just how I work."  
"Well stop it!"

"What's the matter Katie? Don't like being dominated? Well guess what? I'm not going to stop."  
"Well neither am I."

And they carried on fighting for dominance while having sex. If neither of them were going to stop they weren't going to get any sleep tonight.


	4. The fuck is she doing here?

**Chapter four**

"_The fuck is she doing here?" _

_Disclaimer: I don't own skins I made this up you know the rest lol. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Enjoy this chapter. Old faces return to stir trouble and Cook and Katie struggle to find out what they mean to each other._

Dear Panda,

It's been a week since Emily got arrested but my fantasy of having the perfect mansion mates is slipping away fast. Emily and Naomi hardly speak a word to each other unless it's to pass the salt, or to say hello. Effy and Freddie are trying to break Roger and Jocelyn up, that Roger sure does give me the creeps. Oh and the worst thing is Dru and Thomas are spending more and more time together. They say their only together so much because the launch party of their nightclub is coming up and their busy planning. Oh that's tonight, I don't know why but something just doesn't feel right. I don't feel like going. But I have to. To support Thomas and be a good girlfriend/ soul mate/ whore. Wish me luck panda land!

"Katie you're the fucking best." Cook moaned as he rolled off her.

They laid in bed together gasping for air.

"Seriously I've had no sleep this week. If your cock wasn't so fucking big maybe I'd dump you." Katie said.

"Dump me? So we're going out now?"

"No we're fuck buddies." She giggled.

_I fucking love this girl_, Cook thought.

"Why don't you want the others to know about us?" He asked.

"It will just be weird. You know, you being Freddie's best mate and me being Effy's friend. Its girl code. What we're doing is pretty much breaking the law." She giggled again.

"Freddie stole Effy from me."  
"And you stole her back."

"True."

They laughed again. Katie snuggled against his chest.

"Hey cook."  
"Yes darling?"

"You're not still in love with her are you?"

"Course not."

"I believe you… Hey Cook can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"If Effy came to you and said I still love you. What would you do?"

Cook laughed, Katie dreaded the answer and closed her eyes.

He didn't answer either. Why wasn't he answering?

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" Katie said, as much as she didn't want to, she moved away from him.

"Katie I haven't even said anything yet."

"Exactly! Because you're thinking about your answer, you shouldn't have to think about it." She was off the bed and picking up her clothes.

"Katie would you just wait a second?"

"Why don't you go see Effy, I can't believe I thought you were over her. Screw you Cook." She slammed the door.

"Yeah. Fuck buddies my arse."

***

Effy walked into her room.

Freddie was there, with Hannah.

"Effy." Freddie said standing up suddenly.

"Hello Fred." Effy said coolly. What did she just walk in on? "Was I interrupting something?"

"No I was just leaving." Hannah said getting up. "Thanks for the talk Freddie I'll see you around. Bye Effy." She added.

Effy waited until she was at least five steps down the corridor.  
"She wants to fuck you."

"No she doesn't. She's a nice girl."

"Thanks_ for the talk Freddie._" She mimicked Hannah's voice. "_Trust_ me Freddie."

"She's not a bitch. I know she looks like one, with the huge boobs and huge…" Freddie stopped when he saw Effy's raised eyebrows.

"Maybe it's you who wants to fuck her?" Effy speculated.

"Effy." Freddie said, shocked.

"Well it's only fair. I fucked Cook when I was with you… ish."

"Let's just get ready for Thomas's party."

"You have my permission to kiss her if you want. If it makes you happy."

Freddie just shook his head.

"What were you two talking about anyway?"

"It's private."

She'll drop it for now, but this wasn't over.

***

Trevor opened the door for Karen.

"Here are the other girl band members. There's nine including you."

"Are you trying to make the British version of the pussycat dolls or something?" Karen asked, her voice echoed through the dance studio.

All the girls who were warming up and stretching turned and laughed.

Well it wasn't a joke but if they find it funny then it can be.

Each of the girls shook her hand and told her their names. Karen couldn't remember one. Apart from this bitchy looking one called Jenna. She looked like some kind of hoe gone wrong. If that's possible.

After this gay guy called Andrew taught them their song and this botch lesbian woman named Beth thought them some dance moves till their lesson finished.

She remembered another name, another girl called Christina; she seemed nice enough and they bonded over their love for The Hills.

Everything seemed almost perfect until Jenna's boyfriend showed up. Who turned out to be Adam, Karen's ex who she still kinda wanted to fuck.

To her horror he smiled and waved at her.

"Hi." She smiled back and waved enthusiastically.

"How do you know her?" Jenna was asking as they were leaving.

"She's my Ex-girlfriend."

Oh no.

"_What!?"_

***

Pandora arrived at Thomas's nightclub with JJ, Emily and Naomi who were still awkward.

The club was actually pretty awesome, and they got VIP tickets and got to skip the queue.

"Where's Thomas?" Emily yelled in her ear, Pandora could hardly hear her over the music.

Pandora surveyed the club.  
"There he is!" He was the DJ. "What the fuck?" There wasn't much space between Dru's arse and Thomas's dick.

"Who's that slag grinding on him?" Naomi asked.

"Her names Dru. I think she fancies him."

"Just ignore her Panda." Pandora tried to dance, even after a few drinks all she could think was if that bitch Dru was hitting on Thomas again. And the thing is, She didn't know if Thomas would let her or not. She didn't know if she could take another Andrea.

"The fuck is she doing here?" Naomi said to Emily.

It was that Mandy girl. The one who hit on Emily and Naomi slapped her. Oh dear, she was coming over.

"Hi guys!" She said with a big smile.

"_Sup_." Naomi said with fake enthusiasm.

"How are you?"  
"Cut the crap Mandy, Why are you here?"

"Oh come on guys the past is the past. Can't we be friends?"

Naomi didn't answer.

"I like your hair extensions." Mandy said feeling them. Mandy grunted when Naomi didn't answer again, she huffed off.

After a few minutes of dancing Mandy came back with three drinks.

"Here you go! Take these as an apology." She said.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other and both shrugged. Emily went for a drink.

"No that's not yours!" Mandy snapped.

"Alright sorry." Emily said, a little taken aback.

"Ok we have to chug these ok? On three we have to gulp it down and we're going to have an awesome night!"

Naomi had to smile a little, Mandy really was trying.

"Two….one!"

The three of them gulped down their drinks. Because Naomi was gulping it down she didn't taste it till she finished.

There was a sweet aftertaste. Very sweet.

"Wow. That was strong." She said struggling to find balance. Emily seemed fine.

"Naomi since when were you such a lightweight?"

The room was seriously spinning around now.

"Oh no Naomi you don't look so good. I'll take you to the toilet." Emily said.

"No it's fine I'll take her." Mandy said, putting Naomi's arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks Mandy." Naomi choked out.

They pushed through the crowd. But they didn't go to the toilet. Naomi tried to tug away but her legs were like jelly.

"Mandy the toilet's that way."

"I know."

Where were they going? Then it all made sense.

"You spiked my drink."


	5. Too fucking late Effy

**Chapter five**

"_Too fucking late Effy."_

"Katie!" Cook yelled as he got in the nightclub. "Stop ignoring Me."  
"I have nothing to say to you."

He kept chasing her until they ended up outside again.

"Cook piss off!"  
"No you didn't let me finish this morning."

He pinned her against the wall.

"You asked me what I would do if Effy said she still loves me right? You didn't give me a chance to answer."  
"You didn't need to, Actions speak louder than words. Silence speaks volumes."

"You know what I would have said?"

"What?"  
"I would have said too fucking late Effy. I'm in love with someone else."

"Whatever. You're not in love with me."

"Katie. I love you."

She kissed him. Not the fighting for dominance kissing but the slow passionate kissing.

"Whoa are you two going out now?" Someone said from behind them.

It was Freddie and Effy.

"Erm, yeah I guess." Katie said nervously.

"Sort off." Cook added.

"Wicked." Effy said and carried on walking.

"Aren't you shocked?" Freddie asked as they were out of earshot.

"I'm just glad he's over me."

Effy froze.

Freddie followed her gaze.

A few big men were entering the night club.

"Freddie I can't go in there." She walked away.

"Effy who were those guys?"

They sat on a bench not far from the club.

"They spiked my drink, ages ago. They put me in a white van. Tony had to save me. I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting to see them."

"It's fine Effy, we don't have to go in there."

***

Mandy spotted the men in the corner of the club.

"Your shit really did the trick; she's as limp as a dead fish." Mandy said, Naomi couldn't even stand. And when she tried to speak she just mumbled.

"Is she for us?"

"Take good care of her; she's all yours for the night." Mandy threw Naomi into their arms.

"We hit the jackpot mate."  
"Cheers Mandy!"

"No problem a deal's a deal, you give me the drugs and I'll give you the girl. Have fun Naomi." She blew a kiss at her and walked off.

Their belly laughs echoed as they picked her up and dragged her out the club.

***

"I've had enough. I'm going home." Pandora stated, looking at Dru dancing all over Thomas again.

"Panda wait." JJ said, but Pandora slipped past the crowd and out the club.

She heard some of the dirtiest laughs she'd ever heard. She looked over and saw some fat men dragging Naomi to a white van.

"HEY! What are you doing? Naomi!" Pandora chased after the men.

It was too late the truck was already starting.

"Panda?" Effy came up behind her, with Freddie and JJ not too far behind.

"Effy they've taken Naomi! They put her in a white van."

Effy's insides froze. "Oh god."

"We have to help her! Call the police or something."

"I've got their number plate." JJ said as he scribbled some numbers on his hand.

"Did I hear someone say call the police?" Cook came into view, hand in hand with Katie.

"Get in the car we'll follow them." Freddie said. "Cook can you get the police? JJ has their number plate, is there anyway you can track them?"

"Yeah I'll track them right now." Cook said.

"I know which direction they went, Cook text us the location when you get it?"

"I'll have to run back to the office, not far from here five minute jog."

"I'll come with you." Katie said.

"Me too." JJ said.

"JJ you have to come with me, you have the number plate." Cook said.

JJ looked at his hand.

"So I have."

They split up; Freddie, Effy and Pandora got in their car and drove in the direction they thought the white van went, JJ Katie and Cook went back to the office and onto the computer. Cook typed in the number plate, the features on police computers were amazing. Loading…

***

"Where did Naomi go?" Emily said, the room was spinning but not in a bad way, she loved it.

"She decided to go home." Mandy said.

"Oh no! I should go home and look after her."

"No she said she didn't wan to ruin your night Emily."

"Oh… ok, lets dance!"

Mandy grabbed her in all sorts of areas where friends shouldn't. She went in for a kiss but Emily pulled away and carried on dancing.

_Fine she'll resist me for now, but she'll cave in by the end of the night. _

***

Hannah sat alone in her room. She never went out anymore. Not after _that_ night. She couldn't even be in the same room with a boy. But when Freddie came in looking for Effy he just wasn't like other guys. He was sweet and gentle and he cared about her.

Something tapped against her window.

Hannah's muscles locked.

With all her effort she climbed out of bed and peered out her curtain.

A black shadowy figure was looking up at her from below.

She flinched away from the window. Her heart was racing. She got her phone and punched the numbers.

"Hello?" he sounded distracted.

"Freddie he found me."

"Hannah I really can't help you right now. Just make sure your windows and doors are locked ok? I'll check on you tomorrow."

_Click_

She didn't dare go near the window again; she turned off the lights and let herself be engulfed in darkness. She cried herself to sleep, listening to the soft tapping of pebbles hitting her window.

***

The postcode Cook sent lead them to an abandoned factory about five minutes away from civilisation. Cook was also on his way with the police.

True enough the white van was parked there.

"This place looks haunted. I don't want to go in." Pandora said.

"Fine would you rather stay out here on your own?" Effy said.

Pandora slid out the car and followed them reluctantly.

Effy clung to Freddie as he lead the way.

Inside it was dusty and there were no lights.

"Don't let go of my hand." Freddie whispered in her ear.

"Effy stop grabbing my hair." Pandora complained.

"I'm not grabbing your hair." Effy said.

Silence.

Pandora's scream welcomed the chaos.

Freddie's hand slipped out of Effy's.

"Freddie." She whispered. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

She saw other dark figures moving around. Just the outline of them.

"What's going on?"  
"where are you?"

More screams. More screams. More screams.

Effy fell to the floor covering her ears, the voices were talking, they were screaming and yelling.

She was backing away but tumbled down a staircase.

She was in a new dim lit room.

Naomi was strapped to a table.

Effy willed herself to get up and run over to her. Naomi's eyes were open but they weren't seeing anything. Her skin had gone a ghostly white colour. She ripped of the tape that tied her on the table and pulled her off.

Dragging Naomi up the stairs Effy plunged herself into the chaotic darkness. She slapped punched and bite the people who grabbed her hoping it wasn't Freddie or Pandora.

She burst out the door and raced back to the car.

Far away she could hear sirens. She looked in the car mirror. Her face was streaked with blood.

She gasped. No part of her hurt that much, just bruises from falling down the stairs. She just prayed it wasn't Freddie's or Pandora's.

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of the storylines and give me predictions if you want, that would be fun. Preview for the next chapter: Naomi's on a warpath directed at Mandy and Cook and Katie start a real relationship. _


	6. Freddie's dead

**Chapter six**

"_Freddie's dead." _

Effy was in the hospital, she felt like a penny just dropped and it snapped her out of a trance. The nurse had just finished wiping the blood from her face. She looked around. She was in the waiting room. How the hell did she end up here?

And then the memories came back, the dark room, the screams. It made her skin crawl.

The doctor was talking to Karen and Freddie's dad.

Karen burst into tears.

No. He can't be dead. She can't go through this again.

"What happened? Is Freddie ok?" Effy asked her.

She shook her head, she was crying too hard to speak.

"You can see him now." The doctor said.

Why would she want to see him? Why would she want to see his dead body?

"The two blonde girls should be alright, one of them suffered a few punches, she has a black eye but it should die down in a few weeks. The other one, well someone gave her a very big dose. She'll be knocked out till morning, but should be fine."

Effy nodded, the doctor gave her a sympathetic look and left the waiting room.

Cook, Katie, Thomas and JJ raced down the corridor.

"Are they alright?

"Effy what happened?"

"Are you okay babes?"

"Where's Pandora?"

"Is Naomi awake?"

They were firing her with questions.

Every year, they always ended up in hospital.

"I've been trying to call Emily but she's not picking up." Katie said.

"Effy." Cook held her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Freddie's dead." Effy choked out. And the tears poured out.

The others started crying too. Cook was punching a vending machine. JJ dropped to his knees, Thomas held Katie for support and Katie buried her hands in her hair.

"What's everyone doing?" Pandora asked, wearing those hospital robes. She had a black eye and a few scratches on her neck.

"Freddie's dead Panda." Katie said.

Pandora laughed.

"No he's not; I was just talking to him."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"He's fine. Well not fine. He's blind in one eye. Follow me he'll be happy to see us."

Pandora led them to Freddie's room.

He gave them a weak smile as they came in. The left side of his face was covered in cuts, and his left eye was grey.

"Effy you said he was dead." Thomas said.

"I thought he was, I just saw Karen crying and…oh who cares!" She jumped into his bed and gave hugged him tightly.

"He might be dead now." Pandora muttered.

"Ouch Effy." Freddie complained and Effy loosened her grip, only by a little though.

***

Naomi woke up and saw Freddie sitting on the chair next to her.

Freddie explained everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry Freddie, this is my fault." Naomi said, feeling the cuts on his face.

"How is it?"

"Because you guys came in looking for me, if I wasn't so stupid and figured my drink was spiked then maybe you'd still have your eyesight."  
"It's only my left eye, at least I've still got my right. And don't be stupid no one could have done anything. And no one could have predicted that someone would hit me with a metal pole."

"This is all her fault."

Watch out Mandy there's a cannonball coming your way.

As soon as Naomi was allowed to leave she headed straight for the mansion. She raced up the stairs and burst into Emily's room.

She was still asleep; she could just see her red hair pong out the pillows. She was about to leave when she heard a snore. Emily didn't snore. She went back to the bed.

Mandy was sleeping next to her.

Pure hot venom flowed through Naomi. She wanted to kill Mandy, and she wanted to kill Emily. Just because they were fighting at the moment didn't mean she got sleep with others girls.

She took a picture of the two of them, in each others arms.

**

Naomi had texted Emily to meet her at Costa for lunch.

Emily walked in nervously and sat down.

"You're looking tense." Naomi said. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Emily said, looking a little irritated.

"Anything you want to tell your beloved girlfriend?" Naomi asked, stirring her hot chocolate.

She'd never have to say I'm sorry Emily ever again after this.

"No. Why are you acting so weird?"

"You're really going to deny it?"

"Deny what!?" Emily was getting frustrated.

"I need to text someone. One second." Naomi said, getting out her phone.

She marked the names _Effy_

_Katie F_

_Cook _

_Freddie M_

_Panda _

_JJ_

_Thomas _

And _Emily F_, how could she not send this to her? She clicked send picture.

"You've got a text." Naomi said.

"No I hav-" Emily began but her phone vibrated.

Emily got it out and opened the message. Her eyes widened in shock. Naomi could see the emotions running through her. Shock, confusion, guilt?

"I don't get it." She said.

"Is that all your going to say? I'm the one who should be saying that!" Naomi yelled and Emily flinched.

"How could you Emily? Why? Because I fucked Sophia? So you thought you'd fuck Mandy to get even? I've sent the text to everyone. So now everyone knows what a slut you are!" Naomi left the table. Feeling no regret.

**

When Emily got home she found Katie waiting there for her. She held out her phone and showed her the picture of her and Mandy.

"_Is it real?" _She asked in twin language.

"_I don't know." _Emily said.

"I was so angry at Naomi for sending this out, I was gonna kill her. But then I thought… how could you Emily? I don't like Naomi but she loves you so much. I just don't understand why you did it."  
"I was drunk I can't even remember it."

"Emily. It's me you're lying to. I know when you're lying and come on _'I was drunk I don't remember'_ is the oldest excuse ever."

"Katie I swear."

"Obviously I love you way more than I moan. But you can't keep doing this your gonna traumatize her."

"I moan?"

"Oh it's Naomi backwards." Katie seemed pleased with herself.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that." Emily said.

It was Mandy.

"Mandy, I was gonna come see you. That picture is fake isn't it? It's not real right?"

Mandy gave her a sorry look.

"Emily, don't you remember? We had sex. You asked me too. You told me you loved me."

"What?" Emily said "I swear I didn't. I don't remember anything."

"Emily you came on to me, I asked you loads of times are you sure you want to do this and you said yes."

Emily closed her eyes for two minutes.

"I'm sorry Mandy everything's so confusing. I can't talk right now." She shut the door.

"Anyway I've got a date with Cook tonight I should probably get prepared." Katie called from the living room.

"Cook? Doesn't he fuck anything that moves?"

"No! He's changed. And we're gonna have our first real date today. It's going to be so much fun."

"Wait how did the two of you get together?"

"Well basically he was horny and so was I and we started fucking. Oh my god if only you could know what I'm talking about. He's amazing, best fuck everrr."

"Does your relationship involve talking? Or is it just sex?" Emily asked, almost smugly.

"Yes he told me he loves me."

"Is that all the talking you've done?"

"No!" Katie launched a cushion at her twin.

"Just watch yourself with Cook ok?" Emily said after a giggle fit.

"Watch _myself_? Sure. Anyway you need to lay low for the time being. Until this whole drama passes anyway. Bye!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review! Let me know what you think please! :D

Next chapter: Find out what happens on Cook and Katie's first real date, bound to be dramatic.


	7. There's a fit pole dancer for once

**Chapter Seven**

"_There's a fit pole dancer for once." _

_Seriously a strip club for the first date? Classy Cook, _Katie fumed as she watched the ugly ladies with lots of makeup grind against the poles.

Cook was just sitting next to her laughing like an idiot staring at the women. Not only was she uncomfortable here but about five girls had greeted Cook already, all his one night stands.

"You ok babe?" Cook asked.

"Yeah, fucking brilliant." Katie said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Cook asked.

"Cook I thought you said you changed. And you're not a cheap scum anymore."

"Just wanted to have some fun. I know you know you're fifty times fitter than any of the girls dancing. I thought the old Katie might come out and have a laugh."

"Cook?" A tall blonde boy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ryan! How are you?" Cook said hugging him.

"I see you've already got one," Ryan said looking at Katie. "I'm on my third."

"Cheeky fuck, I'm not playing that today. This is a serious date."

"_Sure_ Cook, you have fun. We'll total our scores tomorrow." He disappeared into the crowd with two women following him.

"What was he talking about?" Katie asked.

"Oh just a game we used to play. How many girls can we get in one night." Cook chuckled.

"That's disgusting." Cook looked offended.

"It's just for a laugh Katie. Chill out."  
"No! Can't you take me to a restaurant? Not a fucking strip club. And I can't believe you play that game with that wanker. Man whore."

"Look Katie, I'll agree to grow up. But I'm not gonna change myself for you. It's who I am."

"Hiya Cook." A girl with her friend giggled.

"Hi.... babe."

"It's Natalie remember?"

"Course."

"Whose she? A victim of your game?" Katie asked.

"You know what Katie; you have your own fun." Cook got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have shots with Ryan."

Ok this bitch asked for it. Katie could already spot a few ex boyfriends. This was bound to get Cook jealous.

*

Thomas had been showing Pandora his recording studio, which was part of his course. But then Dru came in and started playing a song that she wrote that Thomas inspired. Thomas was so infatuated with it. So now Pandora was on a mission to write a song better than Dru's which wasn't hard because all of Dru's were like La La La Thomas fuck me hard. Well it might as well have been.

*

Freddie had invited Hannah back to his house. He'd given her some water and they talked about what happened two nights ago.

"I think James has found me." Hannah whispered. Freddie couldn't help but want to protect her.

"Hannah you can tell me what happened with James. You know I won't tell anyone." Freddie said.

"Back where I used to live. We were in love. He didn't live far, so we were always round each others. After a while he got possessive. He didn't like it when I talked to other boys, but it was ok for him sleep with other girls. He thought I didn't know. When I tried to break up with him he refused. He just kept coming to my house all the time. And then he... he used to rape me." Hannah started crying.

"Hannah, didn't your parents do anything?"

"They couldn't care less. I haven't seen my dad in years and my mum's a drug addict. After a month I just couldn't take it anymore, I found some pictures in my mum's room. I knew I had plenty of brothers and sisters around, a few would come round to find their mum, she would just ask them for money. I wish I was adopted. With the pictures were files and birth certificates. I have a sister here in Bristol. And I've seen her but not had the courage to talk to her. I want to live with her family."

Freddie held her hands.

"I'll come with you. We'll do it together." He said. He looked her in the eye to comfort her, but there was a heated intensity in her eyes.

She kissed him. At first Freddie was too shocked to do anything, he really wasn't expecting it. And then he remembered Effy telling him he could kiss her if he wanted too. And why not, Effy didn't mind. Hannah reached for his waist and pulled off his shirt. He kissed her back gently. He wasn't sure if Effy would have minded this. But by the way they were kissing it was easy to forget about Effy.

*

Cook had taken plenty of shots and there were five women sitting on his lap and next to him, all wanting a bit of Cook. He looked over at the bar, but Katie was gone. He wanted to make her jealous, maybe she'd have beaten up the girls who were on him, or at least got angry. But looks like Cook defeated her and she went home. It wasn't really what he wanted.

"Hey there's a fit pole dancer for once." Ryan said, just pulling away from kissing his girl long enough to look, then he went back.

Cook craned his neck to see.

"The fuck?" Cook said as he saw who it was.

Katie was on the poles, all the other girls dancing around her like they were paying their respects to the new alpha female.

Cook got up immediately, knocking a few girls off the couch. He ignored their complaints and approached the poles.

All the men watching her were chanting "Katie! Katie! Katie!"

Katie was in a trance, moving her body to the music, her pulsating red hair was loose and danced around her like fire.

Cook got up on the stage and tried to pull her off.

"Look ladies looks like we have a male dancer." Katie said. The men in the audience booed but the girls screamed.

The dancers wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?" Cook said. "Stop!"

"Take off his clothes!" Katie ordered, like some wicked witch ordering her minions.

They managed to get Cook down to his boxers but he powered through in the end, pushing Katie through the door to the dressing rooms.

This time everyone booed.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Cook said.

"What? You told me to have my own fun." Katie said.

"Not like that! To have all those men wanting to rip off your clothes!"

"Well you had a lot of girls wanting to rip yours off too. And it looks like some succeeded." Katie said, eyeing his boxers.

Cook became aware of his almost nakedness.

"Are there any clothes around here?"

"How should I know?" Katie said, backing him against the wall.

"Katie, what are you doing? I need to find my clothes."

"I don't want you to find your clothes."

Cook stopped, liking where this was going.

"Didn't you think I looked good up there?" Katie asked.

"Yes. You were amazing."

"Well I am Katie fucking Fitch." She said.

And they kissed, not wanting to resist anymore. Life was never boring with Katie and Cook.


	8. I really don't like you

**Chapter eight**

"**I really don't like you"**

"Happy birthday Freddie." Effy said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." He replied, jerking his head away from the kiss.

For his party they were going to play paintball. He'd invited Effy, Karen, Katie, Cook, JJ, Naomi, Dru, Pandora, Thomas, Emily and Hannah.

He didn't know why he invited Hannah, it was stupid, he'd just had sex with her last week and Effy hasn't found yet. It was like a ticking bomb waiting to go off. He didn't intend to have sex with her, it was just meant to be a kiss. Freddie had been avoiding Effy ever since.

"Ice Queen Naomi Campbell's here." Cook announced as Naomi walked into the waiting room. They were all getting kitted out.

Everyone was treading on eggshells ever since Naomi had dumped Emily, she'd snapped at Pandora for asking her if she was ok, and snapped at Katie when she offered her to go comfort shopping, snapping at Katie might as well be a suicide attempt. Yup the gang was pretty messed up at the moment.

Thomas and Dru were inseparable, and Pandora was watching them with an evil glint in her eyes. Obviously Pandora was going to demand to be in the team opposite Dru, so she could shoot her.

The last to arrive were Emily and Mandy. Mandy wasn't invited.

"Oh no." JJ muttered.

"Bad idea Ems." Cook said.

"Shotgun I'm on the same team as Mandy." Naomi said. "Is friendly fire allowed?"

"Emily are you guys dating now?" Katie asked.

"I guess." Emily said shrugging. Mandy seemed oblivious to the atmosphere.

The first game they were going to play was defend the captain. Where one person from each team would be the captain and you win by shooting one of the captains.

_Team one was Effy, Dru, Pandora, Naomi, Cook, Karen and Thomas._

_Team two was Freddie, Hannah, Mandy, Katie, JJ and Emily. _

Team one…

"Naomi can be captain." Effy said. "Two minutes till the whistle blows, then we fight."

"OUCH!" Dru shrieked. A paintball had exploded on her butt. "The fuck was that for?" She yelled at Pandora.

"Oops, safety catch was off." Pandora said hiding a smirk.

"Fuck sake! Be more careful next time!" Dru stormed away.

"Babes I'm sensing a lot of suppressed anger in you." Karen approached Pandora.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. Actually I'm quite happy after shooting that hoe. Talk about stress reliving." Pandora said cheerily.

"I think you have a problem with Dru, I have these tenth sense things."

Pandora sighed. "Dru has so much more in common with Thomas than I do."

"I know exactly what to do." Pandora's face lit up. "Have you seen the hills?"

"No."

She gasped. "Well whenever those whores have a problem they just invite them to lunch and talk to them. Talk to her now when the game starts. Just be honest." Karen winked at Pandora, and Pandora was going to take her advice.

As Effy tried to figure out how to use the gun Cook approached her.

"Hey Effs, is it just me or did I catch a weird vibe between you and Freddie?" He asked.

"So it wasn't just me having delusions?" Effy said, almost to herself. "What do you thinks on his mind? He's acting awkward around me. I'm getting a little bored of it."

"Well then we'll meet him out in the battlefield and confront him." Cook winked at her.

"We need to hang out more, I've missed you Cook." Effy said hugging him.

Team two…

"So how are things with you and Cook?" JJ asked.

"I love it." Katie said. "It's so much fun, I think we're in our prime, I feel like I'm on top of a rollercoaster."

"Well… you know what they say, what goes up must come down." JJ said.

"What do you mean?" Katie's smile was replaced with a frown.

"I don't mean to upset you but when things are at its highest point, you can only go down. Unless you keep things new and try new things."

Katie was at a loss for words.

"I'm sure you'll see it soon. Things will start to get awkward and the sex isn't as good or your orgasms aren't as loud."

"Shut the fuck up JJ." Katie snapped and stormed away from him.

"Well that was uncalled for."

Freddie was declared the captain of team two.

"Hi." Hannah said sitting on the same log as him.

"Oh hi… how are you." Freddie said nervously.

"Freddie… let's get to the point. Do you see a future with us?" She asked.

"Hannah, I really don't, I-don't want to talk about It."  
"It's been a week Freddie. You haven't spoken to me since that day. I need to know, do you see a future with Effy?"

"Yes. I love her. And I care about you too. But you can't compare with Effy, no one can."

"What are you two talking about?" Katie said who'd just walked into earshot.

"Battle tactics." Freddie smiled at her and walked away.

Hannah was a going to follow but Katie didn't let her. She grabbed Hannah's elbow firmly.

"Look I'm sorry if I misheard you but what I thought I heard was pretty fucked up. I don't know what you and Freddie are up to but end it before it's too late. Trust me you'll only end up getting hurt. I would know."

"Cool." Hannah said returning Katie's icy glare as she turned away.

But then she changed her mind and spun back around to face Katie.

"Look I happen to know Freddie cares about me, and Effy doesn't give a shit about him. She claims she cares about him but she doesn't. To her he's just a security blanket. Someone to do her laundry and cook her food."

"So you two are carrying on behind the scenes then?" Katie asked.

"Oh and I'm sorry that you were just a rebound girl but I'm not. You meant nothing to Freddie; you could have been anyone he doesn't care about you."

"I _really_ don't like you." Katie said, and there she was thinking she was just a dumb bitch with no personality.

A whistle blew.

"Looks like games on." Hannah said, smirking at Katie.

Katie walked into the woods first.

"You're walking pretty quick." Hannah said, keeping pace with her.

"Yeah cuz I'm going to tell Effy something is going on between you and Freddie." Katie said.

"I can't let you do that."

"And what the fuck are you going to do?"

"I know that Cook cheated on you." Hannah blurted.

"What?"

"I saw Cook and Effy getting off at a pub the other day. They were all over each other."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Hannah shook her head determinedly.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIER!" Katie screamed as she tackled Hannah.

She ripped at her hair and scratched at her face. The two of them rolled around in the woods, leaves were tangled in their clothes and sticks somehow ended up down their bras.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and tried to pull her off Hannah.

Paintballs exploded against the trees above them.

"Freddie you're the captain! Go hide." Emily said unaware of the situation.

With his hands over his head Freddie ran away.

"I found the captain!" Effy said as she ran past Katie and Hannah, dodging the paintballs by Emily.

Hannah got up and chased after Effy.

Katie caught sight of Cook, she went over to him.

Cook playfully hid behind a tree chuckling to himself. Katie followed him with a pissed off expression.

Finally Katie got in reach of him and grabbed his collar.

"Cook stop, did you kiss Effy at a pub?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Cook asked, soaking in Katie's mood.

"Did you?"

"Course not? Who told you that?"

_Splat _

Katie was hit by a paintball.

"Watch your back Katie." Thomas said, giving her a smile as he ran past.

She walked off the arena.

Just seconds after being shot she saw Thomas being shot by Emily, then Cook and Emily started firing at each other, each behind the protection of a tree.

_Right_, she thought, _some shit is about to go down._

Thank you for reading! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated just been really caught up with college work. I've got the rest of the chapters planned out and I have a few bombs to drop pretty soon. People have been too nice for too long lol.


	9. Do you like it when I look at your dick?

**Chapter nine**

"**Do you like it when I look at your dick Cook?" **

"Effy's in the bathroom." Hannah said to Katie as she walked into their dorm, she could hear the sound of water coming from the shower. They'd just finished their paintball game and were getting ready for Freddie's birthday party tonight at Pandora's mansion.

"I overheard your conversation with her on the phone; you said you wanted to tell her something in person." Hannah continued. "What were you going to tell her?"

"You know what." Katie said quietly, she was very nervous about delivering this news to Effy. Probably because she had no idea how she'd react. She might just be Effy and pretend everything's fine, or just curl up in a ball and cry or go crazy and kill Hannah and Freddie. Oh yeah, go crazy. Wouldn't be the first time.

"I really would advise you not to tell her." Hannah said.

"Look I can't keep this a secret. It's my responsibility as a friend to tell her the truth."

"Think of the consequences. What are the after effects on Freddie? He'll be heartbroken. And Effy, well we both know what she'll probably do." _Go crazy._

She was right, Effy would be in a right state, slitting herself and losing her mind.

"I wish I never found out about the two of you." Katie muttered. "I wish you were nothing to me apart from some hot girl with no personality. But now I know you're a devious little cunt."

Hannah looked like she took it as a compliment.

Effy came out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Katie, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

Katie looked from Effy to Hannah.

"I just wanted to… ask if I could burrow your shoes." Katie said.

Effy frowned a little.

"If it makes you happy. I thought it would be a bit more urgent than that."

"Come on, we should hurry the party starts soon." Hannah said looking at Katie.

Before the party they met with Cook at a café, Effy was delighted to see him, probably craving male attention since Freddie's not fucking her anymore_. Ok, a little too far,_ Katie thought.

But when Katie and Hannah got up to leave, Cook and Effy decided to order another hot chocolate and stayed back, Cook kept repeating "I love it, Effy's back." Or "Effy we've missed you."

"Fuck sake she's such a hoe!" Katie yelled. There were almost at Pandora's house.

"Who?" Hannah asked sounding bored.

"Effy, she's such a slag sometimes. Can she flirt anymore clearly?"

"You know I wasn't lying about seeing Effy and Cook at the pub."

Katie acted as if she didn't hear her.

"Happy birthday Freddie!" Hannah yelled as she threw her breasts at him. Freddie awkwardly hugged her back.

After they'd mingled and cracked open their drinks Katie asked for a word with Freddie.

They walked outside, to the pool.

Freddie just sipped away at his Budweiser waiting for her to speak.

"I know you cheated on Effy." Katie began.

Freddie choked.  
"Its fine I haven't told her."

"Thanks." He said as he recovered from his coughs.

"Freddie… What's wrong with you? It's not like you to do this."

"I don't know what came over me. It was just once and I swear we'll never do it again. I'm trying to break up with Hannah… as much as I can."

"What's going on here?" Hannah emerged from the shadows.

"You're crazy." Effy said as Cook began peeing in Pandora's bushes.

They'd found someone's stash of booze hidden in her front garden behind a bush and began drinking it.

"Your one to talk." Cook said.

"Fuck off."

"Are you staring at my dick?"  
"Yes."

He probably should have said something like piss off or fuck you, but instead he just smiled.

"Do you like it when I look at your dick Cook?"

"Only when you're not with Freddie."

"I'm not with Freddie." She said, closing the distance between them and putting her hands around his waist.

"Not like that, as in when you're not going out with him."

Her hands wandered down.

"Effy stop." He said pulling his jeans up. "We're not doing this again."

Effy looked him in the eye.

"Cook. You've changed."

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, then Cook let a smile burst across his face.

"Do you want to look for more stashes in the back garden?" he asked.

"I should really wish Freddie happy birthday, but he's been tedious lately and I can't be fucked so ok." She said letting him hold her hand and jump the wall to the back garden.

Naomi danced to the music, gulping down whatever was in her hands every ten seconds. She opened her eyes after what felt like an hour. The dance floor had moved, well the people had anyway, they were all in the living room, getting off on the couches or dancing on the tables.

She saw Emily mischievously tip toe down the stairs hoping no one would see her. But Naomi did.

"Hi girlfriend." She said, misjudging the space between her and Emily and accidentally knocking into her.

"Hi." She said and walked away, without looking at Naomi.

"Fucking bitch." She said, loud enough for Emily to hear.

With all her determination Naomi plunged herself up the stairs. Giving up balance on her two feet she decided to crawl up.

She barged into Emily's room, and on the bed she saw… panties? And they weren't Emily's. There was an odd chill in the room and Naomi realised the window was opened.

Mandy. They'd been up here for a quickie and she snuck out the window. That's it.

Too angry to need her balance Naomi tumbled down the stairs. Good. Now she had everyone's attention.

She picked herself up, her dress was somewhere on her waist and her vagina was probably showing but Naomi didn't care. She marched to where Emily was, in the middle of the dance floor. She pushed past a few people, one being Pandora who'd offered her some pizza so she wouldn't be sick.

Now she was face to face With Emily, and all eyes were on them.

"Actually I would like a pizza Panda." Naomi said.

"Oh good you look a bit hammered. Wouldn't want you throwing up all over my dead grandma's house." She offered her the Pizza.

Naomi took it and put it near her mouth, when everyone was expecting her to eat it she launched it at Emily's face.

People gasped and yelled abuse at Naomi.

"Do you know what she did?" She said to everyone in the room. "She just fucked Mandy upstairs. While everyone was here, she's such a slut she does it whenever and wherever she feels like it."

"Naomi your drunk please stop." JJ pleaded.

"You don't get to do that and survive." Naomi hissed at Emily, whose eyes were swelling with tears. "Get out of my house."

"But Emily lives here too!" Pandora cried.

"Not. Any. More. GET OUT!" A few people even flinched, Panda dropped her pizza tray. Was this what it was like to be a mean teacher and yell at students?

Tears gushed from Emily's eyes as she fled the mansion.

Everyone looked at Naomi like she'd grown an extra pair of breasts.

"I need a drink, put the music back on."

"Hi guys." Effy said as she bumped into Freddie, Hannah and Katie in the back garden. "Happy birthday Freddie."

"Yeah Happy birthday mate." Cook said.

But Freddie didn't crack a smile at either of them. Hannah gave her a fake smile and Katie stared her down with a venomous glint in her eyes.

"At least act like you're happy to see me." Effy said to Freddie.

"And what have you two been doing?" Katie said, with a look Effy recognised too well. "Effy you look like you've just been fucked and Cook your belts undone!"

Cook laughed.

"Oh yeah."

"What do you mean _oh yeah? _Did she just give you a blow job?_"_  
"Katie. Chill the fuck out."  
"No. Oh by the way Effy Freddie fucked Hannah. What goes around comes around you slag."


	10. Why do Meerkats act like wolfs?

**Chapter Ten**

**Finale part 1**

"_Why do meerkats act like wolfs?"_

"I'm not sure I can do this." JJ whispered as they slid past the front doors.

"I believe in you JJ." Naomi said, squeezing his hand.

The receptionist met eyes with him. And from the first second he saw her she looked nice, kind and gentle. This made him even guiltier about what he was going to do.

"Good luck." Were Naomi's final words before the receptionist was in earshot.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked in a kind voice, just like he had suspected.

"Err, right... hello. I'm here to visit a certain Effy Stonem."

The receptionist typed away at her computer.

_Computer says nawooo _

JJ imagined her saying.

"I'm sorry sir but Miss Stonem is not taking visitors at the moment."

_Fuck. Well you asked for it. _

Naomi clicked send on her phone, initiating their master plan.

With regret, JJ slammed his fist against the table. The receptionist squealed and flinched in her seat. Almost peeing herself.

"You fucking bitch. Let me see her!" JJ yelled.

"_With conviction JJ_." Naomi whispered.

"Sir! If you do not refrain from this I will have to call security."

"Don't tell me what to do, you… You… whore!" JJ mentally cringed; he just was not cut out to be mean.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Pandora pushing a food trolley, wearing the uniform. In disguise.

JJ's distraction work, as the security guard left his position and went to JJ and Naomi, Pandora slipped past.

Pandora was humming the mission impossible theme tune as she hurried into the dorms. Pandora flattened herself against the wall every time there was a blind corner. After slowly surveying the corridor she decided it was safe to carry on. Out of nowhere a door flung open.

"FUCK!" Pandora screamed and took cover behind the food trolley.

"Oh my you almost gave me a heart attack!" An old lady said.

_Don't move, if I can't see her she can't see me. _Pandora told her self as she pressed herself against the carpet.

"Young lady what are you doing?" The old woman said, walking past the trolley and standing in front of Pandora.

_Damn, she's a sneaky fucker! _

"Back you she devil!" Pandora cried as she rammed the food trolley against her.

"Oh! Kids these days, why do they employ you!" Pandora pushed her into the door she came from and went back to her mission.

The old lady mumbled something about Obama and democratic labour parties.

Pandora checked her map one last time to make sure she was in the right position. Then with her high heel, she lightly kicked the food tray.

Out came Katie.

"Fucking hell I couldn't breathe in there!" Katie coughed.

"Sorry about the long wait, hope your left flanges are ok." Pandora said.

"Yeah... Where's her room?"

"Room 313, down the corridor."

"Right." Katie said to herself as she started down the corridor.

"Good luck Katie, I'll be outside. Do the signal whenever you're ready."

"I will Panda."

And Pandora took her food trolley and carried on the other way making strange bird noises.

_311, 312,_ there it was room 313.

Katie paused when she was about to turn the door knob. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Effy was lying on the bed in one of those white asylum dresses, but she managed to pull it off. She looked like a fallen angel with the sun reflecting off her hair. Her chest fell and rose as she breathed in and out. She didn't even react when the door flew open.

_I did this_, Katie thought.

"Hello Katie." She said, still keeping her eyes on the field outside the window.

"Effy I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Effy interrupted. "You did the right thing. I deserve to be locked up. I'm a freak."

"No you're not! You're Effy and you're fucking awesome."

"Katie"

"Yes?"

"Why do meerkats act like wolfs?"

It was as if Effy had foreseen Katie coming, and knew everything that she was going to say.

"Effy we need you back."

"Why? We're puppets; the aliens are experimenting on us."

"A bit like the Sims?" Katie couldn't help asking.

Effy didn't respond.

"We need you. Freddie needs you."

Effy's eyebrow jerked a centimetre at the mention of his name. _God. Bella much?_

"I was going to tell you about Freddie and Hannah sooner or later, but I never should have said it in the manner I did. I wanted to hurt you in that second. Because a part of me knows I will never have that connection with Cook that you do."

"Doesn't matter, it's all over now."

"Effy. Get the fuck out of bed! You're the girl who I envied, who I wanted to be ever since I laid my eyes on you! You're not crazy. You're Effy."

"Why do you want me back into the world?"

"I need you. I want my friend back. Freddie needs you, because... oh for fuck sake why is it always me who has to tell you everything!"

"What do you have to tell me?" Effy still had her monotone voice on.

Katie sighed.

"Hannah's pregnant. With Freddie's baby."

"Wow." Effy said, staring off into space.

"She's brainwashing him! She's forcing him to runaway with her, we've tried to step in and reason with him but he's only listening to Hannah. The only person he'll listen to is you."

"Do you really need me back?" Effy looked at Katie for the first time.

"You don't belong here Effy."

Effy smiled.

"I know Bella never saves Edward, but Effy can sure save Freddie." Katie said.

"Bella?" Effy asked curiously.

"What? Eclipse is about to come out, I can't help my twilight fever. At least it's not Bieber fever."

"Right. How are you getting me out of here?"

Katie gulped; her eyes involuntarily looked at the window.

"Out the window?" Effy said, shock in her voice. _Well it was better than nothing._

Katie opened the window; she took a mirror from her pocket and reflected it off the sun.

After a few seconds a ladder was positioned from their window to the ground.  
Effy jumped off the bed to look who put it there.

Cook, grinning like an infant caught with his hands in a cookie jar.

"Where did you get that ladder?" Effy asked him.

"Believe me Effy, you don't want to know."  
She smiled at him, and felt Katie's eyes on her.

"Are you coming Sunshine?" He asked.

"Me and Cook will always have something special Katie. But remember, you and Cook have something that I don't think any relationship has." With a smile Effy climbed down the ladder.

Once all three of them were on grass they sneaked to the van that was hiding in the bushes.  
Inside, Thomas, Pandora, JJ and Naomi were waiting. Thomas began driving.

"Where's Emily?" Effy asked.

"Yeah you missed quite a bit." JJ said.

"She's not one of us anymore she became a hooker." Pandora said.

"Took a stroll down the dark side." JJ continued.

"Got her fanny a little wet." Pandora said.  
"Yeah we get the point." Naomi said before they could continue.

"I'm back." Effy said.


	11. We should have a foursome

**Chapter Ten:**

**Part two**

"_We should have a foursome." _

"Go for it Effy." Naomi said, as Effy slid open the van door.

"Knock her out Effs." Cook yelled.

"I will." Effy said.

She was walking confidently to Freddie's house, but the person she saw sitting on the brick wall surprised her. Mandy.

"Hello Effy." She said.

"The fuck is she doing here?" Naomi hissed from the van.

"I came to speak to you actually."

"Why don't you go fuck Emily?"

Mandy took a deep breath; Effy noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Naomi. You should speak to her."

After a moment's silence Naomi got out the van.

"Let's go for a walk." Mandy said, getting up and brushing the dust off her skirt.

"No!" Pandora cried. "She's gonna spike your drink again and give you to those bad men!"

"I won't." Mandy said. There was something odd about her, like she'd lost the will to fight. "We can just walk down the street, what I have to say is for you only."

"Fine." Naomi agreed, and walked side by side with Mandy down the road.

Pandora did the 'I'm watching you' gesture as Mandy passed.

"I don't really know where to begin." Mandy said, smiling almost sheepishly.

"Spit it out." Naomi muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Everything you think Emily did... she didn't."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I spiked your drink to get you out of the picture, then I gave a small dose to Emily. Enough for her to pass out, then I took her home and undressed her. Knowing you'd find us and think we'd slept together."

Naomi felt like Mandy had thrown ice cubes down her back, and they slid down her spine slowly.

"I don't understand." Naomi said.  
"Emily didn't do anything." Mandy continued. "That night when you thought she'd had a quickie with me at Freddie's party. I snuck into the room and put her knickers on her bed. I called her to come up, cus I knew you'd follow her to investigate. She told me to leave, we didn't do anything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naomi said, failing to stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Because it's not working. Emily doesn't love me she still loves you. She always will. So take her." Mandy walked away. "I'm sorry."

Naomi's legs were trembling she had to hold on to someone's pathetic home grown tomato tree for support.  
"Stop." Naomi hissed. Mandy turned around. "Leave, and never come back. If I ever see your face again... I'll kill you."

"Take care of Emily."Mandy walked away, disappearing down the street.

Effy pushed open the front door. As she walked inside she tripped over something and crashed to the floor.

She'd tripped over suitcases. They were leaving.

Freddie and Hannah stood frozen in front of her.  
Hannah had a baby bump and was holding it carefully.

"Effy." Freddie said, the look on his face was priceless.

"You're a slut." Effy said, pointing at Hannah. But it was relevant to Freddie too.

"Freddie, I'm pregnant defend the mother of your baby!" Hannah ordered.

Freddie looked helplessly to Effy and Hannah, like a lost puppy.

Effy growled and charged at Hannah, tackling her to the floor and knocking all her stuff out off her suitcase.

As she landed on Hannah, something popped. For a second she thought the baby had exploded. But on closer inspection there was white cotton falling out of her shirt.

Hannah tried to cover it up but Effy was quicker to lift it up.

The baby bump was fake.

"Oh my god." Freddie said, burying his hands in his hair and pacing around the room.

Effy looked at Hannah.

"You're a liar." Effy said, and let her fist connect with Hannah's nose.

"Get the fuck out of my house you manipulative evil bitch." Freddie said, physically dragging her to the door.

"No!" Hannah protested. "Freddie we could have been good together! We could have had a family and a nice house and maybe a couple of kittens!" She squealed as Freddie picked her up.

Effy just pointed and laughed.

"Please Freddie don't do this."

"Get out."

"Freddie I love you, I'm pregnant honest."

"I've never hit a girl before but you're pushing it."

"You wouldn't."

Freddie picked up a cricket bat off his wall.

"Get. Out."

Hannah didn't need to be told twice.

She jumped out the house and sprinted down the road, the cotton from her fake baby bump kept flying out of her shirt, it was endless. It made a trail so they would know where she went.

As she passed the van Katie poked her head out the window.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Katie yelled as she launched a water balloon at Hannah. splashing her straight in the face.

"I'm sorry Freddie but you are one gullible shit." Effy said, as she threw her head back and laughed. "How did you not know it was a fake bump?"

"Because... I did sleep with her, and I cheated on you. I thought it was god punishing me?" Freddie said solemnly. "Effy I'm so sorry about everything. I regret it every second of my-"

Effy put her fingers to his lips to stop them moving. He obeyed. Effy was going to start talking but she liked the feel of Freddie's soft lips and caressed them a bit more than she'd first intended. Freddie closed his eyes and let out a moan. She pushed deeper and put her finger inside his mouth and let him suck on it. Then she brought his lips to his and kissed him.

After a minute or two she pulled away.

"Yeah. Your gonna owe me for a bit. Maybe give me free weed whenever I ask for it. And... Buy me clothes and perfume and other indulgent female stuff."

"I'll do anything for you." Freddie said, leaning his forehead on hers. He was about to kiss her again when they heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

Cook and Katie stood there.

Katie was giggling and Cook was smiling broadly, ear to ear.

"I'm glad we're all still together." Cook said.

They closed the distance and had a four way hug.

"Wait a minute." He said. "Seeing as every person of the opposite gender has had sex with each other here. Do you think we should have a foursome?"

_I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I went on holiday for a month and had lost inspiration a bit. I hope you enjoyed this. Please say if you want more chapters? I could do another storyline with the skins cast; I kinda have a rough plot for another season Lol._

_Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all the awesome reviews! _


	12. These are shark infested waters!

**Chapter 11 **

_These are shark infested waters!_

Emily shoved the plug into the socket and turned her laptop on. She scrolled down facebook. Looking for _her_ status. But she hadn't updated. It had been months since that day and still no one had heard a word from her. She knew she shouldn't but Emily went on her profile anyway. Naomi Campbell.

Like a painful sack of horse shit, her display picture triggered a flashback.

Naomi oddly resembled a scarecrow in the green field, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, and her skinny figure struggling to stay on the grass.

"Hello." Emily said as she finally walked up the green hill.

Naomi returned her greeting with a sad smile. "I thought we could have a picnic. For old time sake."

Emily sat on the picnic mat and rummaged through the basket. Hobnobs, egg sandwiches and J20.

"It's lovely, thanks."

Naomi shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Naomi!" Emily snapped, and Naomi looked at her with confusion. "Just talk to me! This is so awkward! I know there's something you want to say so just say it!"

Naomi gulped, preparing herself.

"Do you love me or not?" Emily said, it was the bluntest thing she could have said. But she couldn't bear to have this wall between them grow any bigger.

"Yes." Naomi said.

Relief flowed through Emily, and something tickled her spine. Emily smiled at Naomi, but it seemed to bother her more, as Naomi turned away and looked down the hill, to the green fields.

"Naomi what's the problem?"

"I'm not good enough for you." She said silently.

"Oh don't be stupid. I love you."  
Naomi cringed away when Emily reached to take her hand.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"The flight's booked everything sorted. I'll leave you alone."

"Flight? What are you talking about? Naomi where are you going."

"After everything I put you through," Naomi said, tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't deserve you."

With everything she had, Emily restrained herself from wiping the tears off Naomi's skin. "You'll find someone who deserves you Emily."

"You're a right dick for doing this."

"Good. Hating me is better than loving me."

"What ever helps you sleep at night."

Naomi left her alone on the hill.

**America**

**Miami**

Effy traced her fingers down Freddie's bare chest, collecting up the sand that had stuck to his skin. She could feel him grinning. Effy climbed on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Cheeky cunt." Effy hit him lightly. "I'm glad Cook won the lotto."

"He didn't get all the numbers." Freddie corrected.

"But it was still enough to take us all on holiday."

"I FEEL SO FREE." Effy turned around to see Pandora running to the Sea.

"Pandora I'd be extra precautions if I were you, these are shark infested waters!" JJ yelled to her.

"BABY THERES A SHARK IN THE WATER!" Pandora sang back to JJ and carried on running into the sea, repeating the word "Yes" several times.

"Panda wait!" Thomas cried as he ran after her.

"It's been one great night after another." Effy continued. "Skinny dipping in the sea, the clubs in Miami are great. Oh and last night, how can I forget that."

"Oi we promised never to mention that night again." Freddie interjected quickly. But Effy pressed on.

"I mean I was going to kiss Katie anyway, I didn't think you would follow up with the deal and kiss Cook but you two seemed to be enjoy-" Before she could continue Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over, pressing her into the sand as he rested on top of her.

"What did I say?" Freddie demanded, and Effy giggled.

"I won't mention it again." Effy said, "My lips are sealed."

"Good... where are they anyway?"

"Cook there's not point being in Miami if we're just going to fuck all day." Katie said, peeling Cook's arms off her.

"I spent all this money so we can have fun."Cook said, pulling Katie back onto the bed. "Besides everyone's at the beach, we have the house to ourselves."

"Well not everyone." Katie mumbled before Cook could kiss her. "Emily's still locked up in her room."

"Really? But we're all paired up; JJ's supposed to look after her."

"No JJ is third wheeling with Tomo and Panda."

"Shit. Let's check on Emz."

"I mean it's not all about that bitch Naomi." Katie said as they got dressed. "This has been building up for a while. Ever since that whole Mandy bullshit she was kicked out of the group. We haven't really brought her back in yet."

"True true."

There were three bedrooms, Cook and Freddie shared one, Pandora Katie and Effy in another and JJ Thomas and Emily in another.

Cook knocked the door and heard Emily's grunt/ reply.

He pushed the door open.

Emily's clothes had covered the floor.

"Fucking hell, what happened in here?" Cook asked.

"I tried to unpack… and my bag wouldn't open, and it pissed me off." Emily explained her voice was muffled because she laid on her bed face down.

"Do you want to come to the beach with us?" Cook Suggested.

"No." Emily replied immediately.

He looked to Katie for support.

Katie sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm going to get my nails done, then I'm gonna go shopping for clothes to wear tonight. Would you like to come?"

"No."

"But you know what looks best on me. It's ok if you don't want to come clubbing but please help me pick an outfit?"

"….oh fine." Emily mumbled.

Katie said something in twin language excitedly.

"Cook where should we go tonight?"

Cook was slightly taken aback.

"Well you know all the best places for some reason."

"Well… there is one place I know off." Cook said.

"Great we'll go there." Katie kissed him on the cheek and skipped off.

As the girls changed Cook went to use the home phone. He dialled the numbers.

"Cook mate how's it hanging?" Ryan answered on the second ring.

"Ryan, tell them I'm going to her club tonight."

"Hers? Cook are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's the right time."

"And all your friends will be there?"

"Yes."

"Do they suspect anything?"  
"…No."


	13. I think I just saw Naomi

**Chapter twelve**

"_I think I just saw Naomi."_

"Emily's fingering out what she's going to wear?" Pandora asked.

"Figuring not fingering!" Katie corrected.

The gang were eagerly awaiting Emily; she was the last to finish dressing up. Everyone else waited fully attired for a night out, the room was reeking with colliding fragrances.

At last Emily stepped out, wearing a dark brown silky dress. The room was silent, almost in awe.

"Do I look like shit?" Emily wondered, taking the silence the wrong way.

"You look sexy Emz." Cook said, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Yes you can't say Emily isn't 'sexy' otherwise you would be saying your own girlfriend Katie isn't too. Who is indeed her twin." JJ said.

"Shut the fuck up." Cook grunted.

"Fine, how can I demonstrate how Emily looks tonight? Oh I know just the thing. Naomi would tap that." JJ said.

Effy subtly shouldered him as the smile was wiped from Emily's face.

"We should get going." Freddie suggested before the silence dragged, he jumped to his feet so everyone followed. "Where exactly are we going Cook?"

"Divine Eclipse. Great club I heard. Half of it's a casino too."

Cook led the way through the streets of Miami. They were just a few blocks away when they spotted three tall figures standing eerily still in the middle of the street.

A nervous silence washed through the gang as they neared the figures. They stopped their conversations.

"Cook." Katie warned, intertwining her fingers through his.

"I know I see them." He said.

True enough, as they got closer the three figures approached them.

"Look back off yeah!" Cook yelled as they got in hearing range.

"Give us your phones." The middle one said. "And any jewellery that happens to be expensive."

Now that there was only meters in-between them, Cook could see them properly.

They were all in tight dresses, and wigs and their faces were made up, complete with glitter and fake eyelashes.

"We are armed." The one on the left warned, pulling pepper spray from his handbag.

"Your blokes aren't you?" Cook asked.

"Yes."

"But you're in dresses."

"And you got a problem with that?"

"Err I guess not."

"Good then give us your-"

"Hey!" Pandora cried, pushing to the front. "It's fine I know these girls!"

"Pandora their men." Effy pointed out.  
"No their not!"

"Oh look its Panda!" The middle one said, "Oh it's nice to see you again."  
In an odd turn of events Pandora began hugging and kissing them in greeting.

"Guys they are JMC!"

"May I enquire as to who JMC are?" JJ asked.

"It stands for Jennifer."

"Margaret."

"And Candice." They said together. "We're part of the STD's."

"Sexy tranny divas." Pandora translated. "I met them on the beach; they rescued me when the sea turtles tried to rape me."

"So glad we did. Remember you have our number, call us if you need our help the STD's will come running to aid you." Margaret said as JMC linked arms and skipped down the street.

"Aww how sweet. Such lovely ladies. Shall we be off then?" Pandora said.

Everyone was speechless after that, So Cook led them to Divine eclipse and excused himself to go to the toilet. He didn't need a piss, instead he checked if the mic that was strapped to him was on, and was prominently invisible.

He took a deep breath and went back out.

Rays of lights bounced off each other, creating an eclipse effect.

The club was fantastic; he could see why there was such a big turn out. Too bad the casino money was fake.

He spotted the fat Asian lady. Wearing a blue dress with intricate Chinese letters. Two chopsticks held her hair in a tight bun. Cook could tell she would never be able to move her eyebrows again, due to the Botox practically leaking from her forehead.

He took a last glance at his friends, drinking, laughing, at bliss. And made his way to Matsumoto, owner of divine eclipse.

Effy could sense her vision blurring, and her head getting light. Probably smart to stop drinking now.

As soon as she came to that painfully mature decision, the waitress served them more shots. She wore a blue dress as part of the uniform, but her long blonde hair was strikingly familiar. But before she could look closer, the waitress turned away.

"Fuck. I think I just saw Naomi."

"What?" Emily asked, she appeared to be the only one who heard.

"I'll be right back." Effy said, getting up and pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to follow the blonde waitress.

"Effy wait." She heard Emily's voice behind her.

The echo of the music pounded off the walls. This was supposed to be a private room.

"So Mr Cook." Matsumoto said. Shutting the door and walking into the room, surrounded by the men and women dressed in all black. Their Satan masks were especially scary. "You have a problem with my casino?"

"Yeah that's true darling." Cook said casually.  
"What is your problem?" She circled him.

"I think the moneys fake."  
Matsumoto laughed. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Just a guess." He improvised.

Matsumoto moaned. And pressed her silicone breasts against his back, he let her hands roam through his hair.

"Such a beautiful mind Mr Cook, you could join us." She whispered into his ear. "You'd be a… powerful man under my control."

"Have you done this before? Offer work to other young people?" Cook said, pushing his luck.

"Yes, young and talented like you. Everyone needs a start in life."

"So you never said, is the money is fake?"  
Matsumoto stepped back.

"Mr Cook you ask a lot questions."

"Just curious babe."

"Yes… curious like an officer." She did a hand signal, and immediately two of her body guards grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Take off his shirt." She ordered.

Obediently, they ripped his shirt in half.

"Oi you're paying for that."

She gasped. "A recoding device, I honestly wasn't expecting that. Hmm double the pleasure then. Destroy it!"

But before the body guards could the door opened.

A blonde waitress walked in, and to Cooks horror, Effy was following her.

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"I definitely know you from somewhere." Effy said, and then stopped looking at the room she'd just walked into.

"You!" Matsumoto roared at the waitress. "I told you never to come inside this room!"

"Cook what's going on?" Effy asked. "And why do you have your shirt off?"

Cook bared his teeth, _just go Effy, get out while you still can_. He threw his thoughts at her.

"You know each other?" Matsumoto said. "You're in this together?"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Effy asked. "I'm just following her, because I think I know her." She pointed at the waitress. "Oh I get it, I suppose this is some kind of orgy room that would explain why Cook's here?"

"Cassie! You're in this too?" Matsumoto ripped off the mask of the waitress.

Effy's face went white, and shock was written all over it.

"No, I swear sensei I wasn't apart of this." Cassie begged.

"Traitor! Take them to the prison cells."

"No!" Cook yelled, but the bodyguards had already picked the girls off their feet and were carrying them away.

Matsumoto stepped in front of him, blocking Effy from his sight.

"Asshole." She said as she punched him.


	14. Isn't this familiar?

**Chapter thirteen**

_Isn't this familiar? _

"Please let me out." Cassie said, as the men in black shut the cell door. Cassie gripped the bars and poked her head out. "I wasn't apart of this at all." Cassie banged her head against the bars in defeat.

"It's cold in here." Cook said, hugging his bare torso.

"Would you like to tell me what the fucks going on?" Effy asked.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I wasn't I was following Cassie. I thought she was Naomi."

"Cassie why did you go into the room, I thought we discussed this."

"Wait… you two know each other?" Effy asked, looking from one to the other.

"You know her too?"

"Hello Effy. It's been a while hasn't it?" Cassie said with her back towards them.

"This was an undercover case." Cook interrupted. "That lady–"

"Bitch." Cassie cursed, almost reflexively.

"Matsumoto, she's a fraud, she hires young lost people like Cassie who don't ask any questions, their happy to work with the amount she's giving them. But all the money's fake."

"So this whole trip, was for this?"

"I didn't win the lottery. My boss told me to take you guys here. So Matsumoto wouldn't suspect anything. But that all went tits up when you two came in. Cassie why did you come in?"  
She didn't answer.

"Cassie why are you here. I thought you were living with Sid?" Effy asked.  
"Bad times. I was, and then we lost all our money. So Matsumoto offered me a job. I've been here for a few months now. Lovely place." Her eyes widened in excitement.

"And how do you know Cook?"

"I fucked him." She said simply.

"Cassie!" Cook yelled, He raised his arms in confusion.

"Oh yes I wasn't supposed to say that. I forgot. Sorry Cook."

"Does Katie know?" Effy quizzed.

"No she doesn't, and we didn't fuck it was just a kiss."

"I don't understand. Why would you cheat on her?"

Cassie folded her arms and awaited an answer too.

"It was for the mission alright! I didn't give a shit what or who I had to do to get answers. Cassie was just there, she told me if I kissed her she'd tell me everything. Sorry Cass." He added.

"Do you expect me to drop to my knees and cry?" Cassie asked.

"What?"

"I didn't care either."  
"Cassie's a whore like that." Effy explained.

"Oh." Cook said. "That's good then."

"Sorry to bruise your ego." Cassie said. "I've had better. And certainly bigger."

"Oi!"

Before Cook could say more, it was apparent there was some commotion outside.

The door flew open and a bra floated to the floor.

"What the-" Cook began but the bra suddenly exploded.

They all shrieked and fell to the floor.

Pandora ran in.

"Sorry about that guys, just a precaution." She said.

Before they could ask Margaret, Candice and Jennifer came in, with the rest of the gang following.

"Emily saw you guys get taken away, so we called the STD for help."

"We fuck bitches in the face." Candice said, and burped through his red lips.

"You guys are the sexiest drag queens ever, let us out." Cook said.

"We've taken out quite a few of those ninjas, but there's more coming." Jennifer said.

"Don't worry babe, there's more STD members coming too." Margaret said.

"It's going to be a big gangbang." Candice said. "Let's not miss the fun. Goodbye now!" JMC linked arms and skipped away.

Pandora pulled the keys from her pocket and opened the cell.

"Thanks Panda." Cook said, ruffling her hair.

Effy gladly left the cell.

They were all running out of the club. They heard strange moans coming from another room and decided not to go in. Effy turned to check if Cassie was following.

She wasn't. Another door was just closing. Effy chased after her.

Breaking away from the gang she followed Cassie's footsteps. It led her to an office; it looked like JMC had been here. It was completely trashed. She noticed some dollars were scattered on the floor. It led to a recently emptied safe.

There was a noise just outside and Effy looked out the window.

It was Cassie, sprinting down the dark street.

Would she ever see her again?

No. Effy had to speak to her. She climbed onto the window and prepared to jump. Below was a trash heap. Effy sighed, Cassie must have done it somehow.

She closed her eyes and jumped from the window.

She landed on the trash heap and rolled onto the hard pavement.

"Wow." She muttered, amazed nothing impaled her up the arse.

She got up and chased after Cassie.

"Cassie!" She yelled.

Cassie turned around in surprise. They were in an empty car park, the smell of exhaust stained Effy's lungs.

"Cassie where are you going?"

Cassie was carrying an over the shoulder bag; a few dollar signs were falling out.

"I don't know to be honest." Cassie said. "Where ever calls to me first."

There was something that was burning inside of Effy. Curiosity. She could see a lot of herself inside Cassie. A lot that was begging to be released.

"You can come with me if you like." Cassie suggested. A couple of years ago Effy probably would have said yes without blinking.

"Don't you get tired?" She asked instead.

"Of what?"

"Running? Don't you want to settle down? And have a home to come back to." _Because I want those things_, she thought to herself.

"I don't really think that far ahead."

"Really? You seem to have this entire night planned. You led me to that scary Asian lady and Cook, you got yourself caught and my friends broke you free. And now you're running away with your boss's money."

Cassie looked at her bag, "Oh… I guess your right." She giggled.

"Cassie."

"Yes?"

"Come home with us." Effy pleaded.

"Where is your house?"

"No I mean back to Bristol."

"Oh. No. I can't do that. There's too much there."

She was thinking of Chris. Effy knew.

"Isn't this familiar? You running away again?"

Cassie chose not to answer. Instead she looked around the empty car park.

"It's not going to solve anything. You'll just keep going in circles."

"Maybe I like circles."

"Maybe you do."

"Anyway. It was nice seeing you again Effy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Cassie."

"Oh by the way, Naomi's in Miami, it wasn't her shift tonight. I'm sure she'll come home if you ask her. Her mess isn't as big as mine."

She watched as Cassie turned away. She deliberately dropped a dollar and watched it float whichever way the wind blew. Cassie followed the wind.


	15. Don't touch me!

**Chapter fourteen**

_Don't touch me!_

Effy found herself in front of her holiday home. She looked around, wondering how she got here. She must have spent most of the walk in her head; she couldn't remember any of it. She pushed the gates open and followed the pathway to the house.

She pushed the door open and the tense atmosphere sucked her in.

"Effy!" Pandora ran to her and gave her a warm embrace. "I was so worried about you!"

"We all were." Freddie said, kissing her on the forehead, strong relief evident in his eyes.

"Where's Cassie?" Cook asked, sitting in the corner with his arms folded across his chest and sporting a stony expression.

"I went to look for her but… she was gone." Effy lied.

Cook sighed in relief and relaxed against the sofa.

Fresh anger took over Effy, she had been manhandled by strange ninjas and rescued by transvestites and it was mostly Cooks fault.

"Cook has something to say." Effy announced.

Cook sat upright immediately. Giving her a warning look. Everyone turned to Cook.

"Go on." When cook didn't say anything Effy did. "He didn't win the bloody lotto. We were all pawns on his little investigation."

"Fuck you Effy." He spat harshly.

"Cook!" Katie cried out in surprise.

"Little bitch, fucking ruin everything as long as your safe."

"Cook back off." Freddie stepped in.

"What do you mean we were pawns?" Emily asked.

"His department gave him money, that club we went too? The one Cook's been talking about this whole time. Their frauds in some strange way. We were just there so Cook didn't look like a suspect."

"Which you fucking screwed up!" Cook yelled.

"Is that why you haven't taken me shopping yet?" Katie asked.

"And Emily, Cassie told me Naomi works at that club. So we can go find her another time. There's plenty other stuff Cassie told me too." She narrowed her gaze on Cook. "But I won't say."

"Oh come on!" JJ cried. "You can't do that."

"What else did Cassie say? This girl sounds interesting." Katie marvelled.

"Wait." Freddie said. "All that money you gave us for dinner and shopping. Where is it coming from?"

"It's from my department. They want me to pay it back when we go home."

"And you were going to make us pay it back?"

Cook remained silent.

"Not Cool." JJ mumbled.

"Cunt muffin cock fucker!" Pandora cursed at Cook.  
Cook stormed off, leaving the others bitching about him.

Effy slipped away and went into Cook's room.

Cook was face down on the bed.

"Cook I' sorry."

"Should be."  
"You can't be that mad at me I didn't tell Katie about Cassie." Effy said, laying onto the bed over Cooks legs.

"Well ya fucking told them everything else. Why didn't you tell them anyway? Cherry on the cake. Ruined my work life might as well ruin my personal life."

"Look the only reason I haven't told Katie you kissed Cassie is because I don't want her getting hurt."

The door swung open.

Both Effy and Cook whirled around. Katie stood on the doorway, shaking her head in disbelief.

She walked away before they could say anything.

It probably looked even worse that she was lying in bed with Cook too.

"Katie wait! I can explain." Cook yelled chasing after her.

Effy curiously followed them into the kitchen.

"I need to break something. Or hit someone." Katie said, looking around the kitchen.

"What ever you do stay away from the knifes." JJ warned.

"You piss me off." Katie suddenly said to Effy.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You can fuck off." She warned Cook before he could lay a hand on her. "I'm not talking to anyone or I'll probably hit them." Katie walked away.

"No!" Effy shouted. "What do you mean I piss you off?"

"You couldn't tell me Cook kissed Cassie; you'd rather keep that a secret?" Katie shouted back, storming back to the kitchen.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Bullshit, you just don't like anyone else fooling with Cook unless its you. Face it Effy he's over you!"

"Uh-oh." Pandora whispered.

"You guys need to take this down a notch." JJ added joining Pandora in the kitchen.

"What! I was trying to be a good friend."

"Fuck off. Say that again and I'll smack you so hard with this." She picked up a wok.

"That would make us even; I did smash your head in with a rock." Effy said.

Silence.

Everything happened very quickly then.

Katie launched the wok but Effy ducked just in time, charging at Katie. Her punch caught Katie on the jaw, and Katie dug her hands into Effy's hair.

Cook wrapped his arms around Katie and tried to peel her off, while JJ and Pandora held onto Effy. It was a tug of war, Katie on her hair and Effy tearing at her dress. Eventually Katie's dress ripped and Effy fell down with JJ and Pandora.

Freddie, Thomas and Emily ran into the room, holding Katie back while Effy got up.

"I said fuck off!" Katie screamed, punching Cook in face. "Don't touch me!"

Thomas restrained Katie before she could hit him again.

Cook staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose. Emily got a tissue and tried to wipe the blood away.

"I think it's safe to say this holiday is over." JJ said, still a little shaken.

"Yeah, let's go home." Freddie sighed.

"I can't." Emily said softly. "I want to find Naomi. Effy you said she was here. I think we at least warn her about the scary Asian lady."

"And I can't exactly leave; I need to finish what I started." Cook said, holding his blood stained tissue.

"Yeah you do what you came to do." Freddie said harshly. "You should never have invited us along."

"Lotto my ass." Pandora muttered.

"I'm staying." Katie said. "For Emily not for you." She added to Cook.

"Figured as much." Cook mumbled. "If any of you can help me with this. I know this shouldn't have happened and I made a mistake but, I'm asking you guys as a friend. Help me."

"I'll help." Thomas said reluctantly.

"I can't sorry tom." Pandora said.

"I'm done with this." Freddie said.

"Yeah, let's go. Good luck Emily." Effy said, putting her arm around Pandora and Freddie. "Let's pack JJ. We'll be gone first thing tomorrow."

_Thanks for all the nice reviews! So glad it's clear enough you can follow the story and find it somewhat entertaining. Please keep reading and reviewing and tell me what's working and what's not. Thank you!_


	16. Oh not her again

**Chapter fifteen**

"So tell me Pandora, why have you chosen to study journalism?" The lady behind the desk asked.

Pandora thought long about the question.

"Well the Criminology man told me to get out, the health and social lady told me the course wasn't for me, and you were the only table that didn't have a queue at this open day."

The owl like lady pushed her glasses back.

"And why exactly did they reject you?"

"Well the health and social lady asked me what would I say to a friend who told me they were pregnant, and I said abort it. Because labour well hurts from what I hear about it, and then the criminology man asked me why did I want to apply and I said because I want to be on CSI Miami."

"Well Ms Pandora perhaps this university is wrong for you. In fact perhaps the _idea_ of university is wrong for you. I strongly advise you leave the premises immediately."

"Oh ok, nice to meet you anyway." Pandora said getting up from her chair and skipping over to Effy.

The Psychology teacher was apparently having a very energetic interview with his current student. Effy tapped her shoes nervously as she awaited her turn for the interview. The competition was definitely tough.

"Hey Effs." Pandora said skipping up the hallway to her, completely oblivious to the other students who stared at her.

"Hi Panda, how's your quest for a course going?" Effy asked. Like Pandora Effy attracted a lot of attention, Panda was oblivious to it and Effy relished it. That was one of the many qualities Effy loved about their relationship.

"Not so good I've been told to leave the building. And I think there's security guards following me, but I just saw the Zoology table so I might double back on the guards and speak to the lecturers there. I always wanted to stroke a panda."

"Good luck Panda."

The psychology door slid open, and a blonde skinny girl appeared at the door.

_Naomi?_

"Oh Hello Effy." Cassie said.

"Nice to meet you Cassie." The man behind her said, leading her out to the corridor of awaiting students. Effy figured he was the lecturer.

"Elizabeth Stonem?" He called.

"That's me." Effy said.

"Right come in whenever your ready." He closed the door.

"Cassie what the hell are you doing back here? Last time I saw you was at an abandoned car park in Miami."

"Was that where we were?" Pandora asked. "I thought it was London."

"I thought I'd come back and rebuild my life, like you said Effy." Cassie said smiling at her.

"Really? I didn't think my words had such an effect on you."

"Oh it did, I've caught up with loads of people. Michelle's in Nottingham Trent in her final year of fashion. And Jal's in an orchestra at a west end play. Maxxie's in Pineapple studios and I forgot where Anwar was working."

"Where's Tony? He had a nice dick." Pandora said.

"Tony's my brother Panda." Effy stated.

"Oh yeah forgot about that."

"I don't know where the FUCK Anwar is, He's not picking up his phone. I guess he got a new one. Same as Sid. And we all know where Kris is." Cassie said to no one in particular.

"That's great Cassie." Effy said.

"Hah." A familiar voice scoffed.  
Katie Fitch.

With Naomi Campbell.

"Should have figured psychology was where all the psychos would be." Katie said.

"Oh not her again. She's such a cunt." Cassie whispered to Effy.

"What did you just say?" Katie challenged.

"Shut it ginger. You're embarrassing yourself." Effy said.

"Naomi is that you?" Panda asked.

"No I'm Freddie." Naomi replied dully.

"Cheery." Cassie remarked. "We really bonded in that strip club."

"Yeah we dragged her back from Miami. Hasn't said a word to any of us. Landed this morning." Katie said.  
"Oh are you guys staying at my dead grans Mansion?" Panda asked.  
"Yup."

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys later, can't wait to catch up! OH! we should watch some Armenian porn while we talk!" Pandora said.

"Hi Naomi." Cassie waved, excited to see her old friend again.

Naomi waved back unenthusiastically.

The door opened.

"Are you actually going to come in or not?" The man asked Effy.

"Sure."

"Oh shit." Pandora said. "Security guards are here I'm off!" Pandora skipped down the corridor, and the guards jogged after her.

"Oh wow isn't she exciting?" Cassie said.

"How's Cook?" Effy asked Katie.

"Fuck off."

"Cool." She stepped into the office and closed the door.

Cook honked his car as he saw JJ walking through the car park. JJ stumbled awkwardly to the car and got in.

"Blimey Cook didn't know you were back in the country, How'd Miami go?"  
"No so good lad, my boss had to call reinforcements. They caught Matsumoto but I didn't get the credit."  
"Well you know what they say, no risk no reward. But you took a risk and… got no reward."

"Thanks JJ."

"So how did the Emily and Naomi reunion go? Did they fall into each others arms?"

"Nah mate, quite the opposite. They just kind off stared at each other and Katie asked her… well told her to come back home. And she did, it was weird man. It should have been the only positive of the trip but I don't think I can even say that."  
"Yeah your really screwing up this time around."

"Cheers JJ!" Cook said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing here?" JJ asked after they sobered up from laughing.

"I'm waiting for Katie and Naomi. We got back just in time for the open day."

"Katie and Naomi together? Good lord what has the world become? Where's Emily?" JJ asked eagerly.

"Oh Emily and Thomas stayed back to unpack at Pandas."

"I thought Katie hated you for kissing that Cassie bird."

"She does."

"So why are you driving for her?"  
That seemed to put a spanner in works of Cook's brain.

"I dunno. I want to I guess."

"Oh right, Katie is doing that thing where she's using her ex who would do anything to get her back. Usually people aren't so obvious or oblivious about it."

"Yeah…" Cook said slowly, like it was only now he realised that he was being used. "Oi look at that bird? A bit old to be a student aint she?" Cook jerked his chin to the red headed mlif who was passing their car.

Cook rolled down his window and wolf whistled.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." JJ mumbled.

The woman turned around wearing a frantic expression. A mixture of emotions played on her face, surprise, impatience, and reconisation. Normally Cook would usually wink but today he just remained silent.

For a few seconds they both just stared at each other.

"I swear I know her from somewhere." He whispered.

The back doors burst open, and Katie climbed into the car, followed by Naomi.

"Drive you twat." Katie hissed. "Hi JJ!" she said in a much more pleasant voice.

"You driving back to Pandas?" JJ asked.

"Yes we are." Katie said.

"I think I'll join you."

"Oi wanker did you hear me?" Katie leaned forward to the drivers seat.

"Yea- Yeah." Cook said, starting the engine.  
The redhead had left the car park, but not his mind. 


End file.
